Overshadowed
by iciclefangAJ
Summary: For her entire life Lai Sakura had been overshadowed by her older sister Saki. Sakura needed to show the world who she was. Sakura wasn't anyone but her. She was Sakura. Sakura goes to Seigaku and striked up an unexpected friendship with Ryoma Echizen. Will the two show the world who they are? Or will will they only be known as Saki's sister and Nanjiro Echizen's son?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Prince of Tennis story! If I get any facts wrong please correct me! I'm still working on improving my writing. I plan on continuing this story soon! I'm _hopefully _going to update before Valentine's Day because I have a project due in Decmeber and I hate procrastinating!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**A new day**

People always commented that Sakura had a... Weird playing style when it came to tennis. She would say no words, but when you played against her everyone would be riled up to play more fiercely. Sakura thought it was bad to get players riled up if they were on an enemy team so she quit playing against people at her school, but kept versing people at street tennis.

Now, Sakura finally was the tennis coach of Seigaku, the tennis school she went to as a young child. This is the story of Lai Sakura.

* * *

><p>Growing up, Sakura was a very clumsy child. She'd trip over her feet regularly. Once, Sakura slipped while walking down the stairs and tumbled down the stairs. <strong>(happened to me!)<strong> Sakura had an older sister named Saki who she desperately hated. It was always Saki this, Saki that. Saki had the looks,was popular, had 0 worries, and perfect lady. Sakura? She was the exact opposite. Sakura was nerdy with big huge glasses and learned Japanese AND English,no friends, worried for tests, and was as graceful as a dead hyena (she had black and blue bruises all over her body.)

Sakura hated it when people met Saki. Everyone was always let down when they met her. Sakura wanted to be known for a different reason, so when Saki learned tennis in fourth grade, she learned tennis in third grade to beat Saki. Saki was 1 year older than Sakura. When it came to training, Sakura trained day and night and didn't care about her family. After all, every thing was about Saki, Sakura was a big letdown to them. Sakura always just played against a wall. She had no trainer no nothing. Just a racket.

Sakura would always watch T.V to learn stances and moves, she thought that she should make her own style. She thought that she should just play with speed and go as fast as she could. To test her limits, Sakura would go to the park and run around the field 5 times, which was about a mile. Years later she increased the amount of miles to boost her stamina and now does 5 miles.

Throughout the 4 years Sakura had changed. She got rid of glasses and got contacts, had well toned muscles with a _very _slight tan, became less clumsy, still had zero friends, and now played street tennis. Her appearance was pretty similar from before though. Dark brown eyes, brown hair, thin, and wore headphones during tennis. The headphones changed constantly, but her favorite pair was a pair of silver ones that played the American song Demons.

All the other students in every school avoided her because according to them, she was a Demon from Hell.(Please pardon my language!) Thus, her nickname began, The Demon From Hell, for short, The Demon. Even the people playing street tennis called her the Demon. It was ironic that she listened to the song Demons daily.

Sakura was positive that at least one child from her old school would be there to torture her soul. She already had her entire school schedule planned out. Wake up, eat, go to school, do homework at the street courts, play street tennis, go back home for dinner, then sleep. That was her new daily routine for what, a year or so? She of course still hated her sister.

Now, Sakura is 12, with 4 years worth of tennis experience. This is her story.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked down at her rice bowl and glared at it with fury. This time, dear <em>Saki-sama <em>had won _another _trophy for the debate team. We all know that your brilliant Saki, you don't need another trophy. Sakura thought, inwardly scowling. "This year, Hyotei will be winning even more trophies than it did ever before." Saki announced. She flashed a beaming smile then sat down at the table. "Wonderful!" Her mother congratulated.

Sakura pushed her chair back making a loud _ssscrrreeeeeeecch _sound. She grabbed her tennis bag and backpack and left, slamming the door behind her. "Stupid parents, stupid sister, stupid life... I hate her!" She muttered. Sakura hated everything about the Seigaku outfit, but hated her sister more. Sakura scoffed at the thought that she'd ever hate anything more than her older sister.

* * *

><p>Quickening her pace, Sakura sped towards Seigaku. "Rotten sister..." She mumbled. On the way in, Sakura heard lots of "Good mornings!" "Good?" She scoffed. "Pathetic." On the way in, she finally made it to the class and sat down at the middle row. Nobody really payed attention to her or the teacher since it was the first day. Sakuracouldn't help but notice a kid sleeping. At the end of the day, the bell rang and Sakura fled from the classroom.<p>

Sakura walked to the boy's tennis courts to watch the tennis club because sadly, in her opinion, the girl's tennis team sucked badly. She noticed that the courts were quite empty, so she walked to a tall tan dude with brown hair before putting on her silver headphones. "Can I play a match with you? Whoever gets 1 point first wins." She asked sweetly. "No way you'll be able to beat me but sure." He grabbed his racket then walked towards a court.

"You serve." He said. Sakura nodded, then served using her Shotgun Serve after listening to the word dreams. She called it that because it was as fast and powerful as a shotgun. He sadly didn't get it because it hit him in the face. He dropped to the floor in pain with his hand covering his nose. "Sorry! I didn't mean to aim at your face!" Sakura apologized. "Tch. If you weren't a girl I'd hit you. Arai." "Sakura." She replied back.

Sakura went back to the fence and leaned against it. Now, Arai was apparently playing a game with two other second years and three freshmen. To her left, she saw the same dude that was sleeping in class today. "You're Ryoma-kun aren't you, you're in my class. Aren't there rocks in there?" She asked. Ryoma looked at her wide eyed and nodded. "Sakura-chan. Yes."

Ryoma was shocked that another freshman, no a _girl _freshman knew there were rocks in there. Sakura smiled and closed one eye. She still wanted to observe the game while Ryoma kept both eyes open but closed them later. "Arai-senpai isn't the best person, but he's ok at tennis. If he tried harder he wouldn't have been hit in the nose with my Shotgun Serve." Sakura muttered quietly while still listening to demons.

Ryoma nodded and continued to watch the game. Sakura wore a mocking shocked look when Unibrow Boy grazed the can. "Hey, shorty over there." One said. " You should try it too. Don't think you can just save yourself." Ryoma unattached himself from the fence and said, "Sure, I'll do it." Sakura leaned over at him. "Ryoma-kun he's baiting you, it's obvious that you're good, but they're just playing dirty."

Ryoma nodded before pulling out his red racket from his tennis bag. "Don't do it." Unibrow Boy said. "You'll never hit it." Sakura inwardly laughed. "Yeah, understatement of the year." She muttered. Soon everything was set and Ryoma was standing at the baseline. Ryoma looked at the 6 of them, 3 freshmen and3 second years, (Sakura not included) and said, "You can't knock it down if you went directly at the can."

"Oh no Ryoma-kun." Sakura said under her breath. "You're gonna be targeted." Unibrow Boy let out a small "Eh?" While Arai said, "What are you talking about?" Ryoma looked back at them and announced, "There are rocks in there, right?" The 3 second years had nervous expressions on their faces while Ryoma threw the ball up and hit it towards the lid of the can.

The can toppled, and grey rocks poured out. "Awesome, he hit the top of the can with pinpoint accuracy." Unibrow Boy said. Sakura laughed, a small twinkling noise filled the air. "Of course he made it! He's Ryoma-kun!" A smile lit up her face as she introduced herself to the other freshmen. "I'm Sakura! Aren't you guys Kato-kun, Mizuno-kun, and... Unibrow Boy?"

Unibrow Boy blushed a bright tomato red. "No! I'm Horio with 2 years of tennis experience!" Sakura gave him a deadpan look. "Ahhh,the senpais are cheating!" Uni- No Horio exclaimed. "Shut up! What does a newcomer know?" The grey haired one said. "Damned brat, he shouldn't have done that." Aria said. "Arai-senpai, aren't you guys the ones that shouldn't be doing this? After all, _we're _new while you 3 are old bags of meat." Sakura said innocently, a charming smile gracing her face.

Ryoma smirked while the other 3 just laughed right out loud. Ryoma threw another ball up then hit the can again. And again, and again. All 6 stared in amzement while Sakura just had a nice small smile. "If I hit it 100 times, are you going to give me 1,000,000 yen?" Ryoma asked arrogantly. Sakura sighed then shook her head in amazement at Ryoma's arrogance.

Twice, he hit it again. "A...Awesome control..." Horio stuttered. "Bastard." 1 second year roared. Arai stepped forward menacingly. "How can you use that tone with a junior? Ah!" Ryoma being the wonderfully arrogant fool he was retorted back. "Just because you were born a year earlier... doesn't justify you doing something like this." "Why you.." Arai growled. A dude in a yellow shirt stepped up and hit a tennis ball at the can, making a dent and hitting the fence.

"Oh, I hit it." He said in a playful tone. "Lucky!" Sakura looked cluelessly at him while Horio made a realization. "Ah, from before..." He laughed and stepped behind Ryoma. "Hey hey, Arai. Just becaus the seniors aren't here... doesn't mean you can bully the new freshmen. You won't either!" Under his gaze Arai became nervous. "Momo, something came up, so I'm leaving first..." "Later," Another dude said.

Ryoma walked forward 1 step. "Hey who said you could leave?" Momo said. Walking up 2 girls and 2 adults came up.

"Yup, it's you, Ryoma-kun." The pigtailed girl comfirmed.

"You know her Ryoma-kun?" Sakura questioned. Ryoma didn't answer.

"So cool." One girl murmured, "Sakuno, who is this?" "Oh, this is Ryoma Echizen-kun." Sakuno replied.

"Echizen... Ryoma..." The old man said.

"Heh, so you're Ryoma Echizen." Momo said. "Much smaller than I thought..." "Who are you?" Ryoma questioned. While pointing his thumb back at his Momo replied. "Sophomore Takeshi Momoshiro. I heard from grandma coach that... you can use the Twist Serve." Horio was shocked. "Really?" "What's a Twist Serve?" Kato asked. "Is it awesome?" Mizuno asked.

Ryoma looked back at Momo. "What about it?" Momo looked down at Ryoma. "I'll crush you. Have to do it before you start to bud."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! I'll be doing half of an episode for each chapter and add in more stuff because I don't have to much time in my hands. I'll work on this again after I do 3 pages of my newspaper for Odyssey. Bye! Please correct me if I get anything wrong!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to clear up some family facts about Sakura Lai-**

**1. Mother is Japanese and owner of the famous fashion company Saki (fake and named after Saki Lai)**

**2. Dad is Chinese and moved to Japan as a child. His job is being a first year teacher for Fudomine.**

**3. Saki Lai is a second year at Hyotei.**

**4. Sooner or later Mom will die in a car crash, and Sakura will become mute for a while. While means 10 months or more.**

**5. Sakura might be bullied and lay low for a while.**

**6. Dad will start abusing Sakura after Mom's death.**

**7. Injuring scenes will be not so good because I don't usually write about people being hurt.**

**8. In this chapter I just wanted to bring out Akutsu.**

**This chapter is a bit short.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**MOHAWK MOMO VS LAZY ASS ECHIZEN MISSED BATTLE OF WILLS**

Sakura looked at Momo, calculting his every detail. _His build suggests that he is a powerful player put a bit too full of himself. His style, a lazy ass bum. _Sakuno thought. _Wait... Isn't his ankle injured? _Ryoma and other looked at Momo while Sakura analyzed Momo. The two were standing on opposite sides of the court with Momo being A LOT taller than Ryoma.

"Which?" Momo asked.

"Smooth." _Typical celebrity. _Sakura thought._  
><em>

"Kick his ass for me Ryoma-kun!" Sakura yelled. Ryoma, being the awesome person he is, smirked.

Kato and Mizuno looked at each other cluelessly.

"Which?" Kato questioned.

"Smooth?" Mizuno asked.

Horio looked at them with an annoyed look. "Sheesh... This is why I don't like beginners. That is a tennis term used to determine who serves first." Pointing the end of his racket at them he began to explain.

"If the grip faces right side up, it is called smooth. If it is upside down, it's rough."

Momo began to spin his racket with the tip of his finger before letting it drop back onto the ground. The M was upside down."Too bad, it's rough." Pointing his thumb at him, Momo began to talk once more. Sadly. "I'll let you serve and take the court." _  
><em>

"Eh!" Horio let out a screech. "Momoshiro-senpai, don't you want to serve first? You won the toss."

Mohawk Momo looked at Horio with a smile. "I want to see the Twist Serve right away." _Baka.__  
><em>

"M" Horio stuttered. "Momoshiro-senpai, you're so cool!"

"I honestly think you're a baka. Baka." Sakura said with an eerie smile on her face. "Baka, baka, baka." Sakura sang. "You're no senpai, you're a kohai."

With that, Sakura grabbed her racket and backpack, and skipped out while the others stared at her in amazement. _And I **wonder **why I have no friends..._ Sakura thought sadly as she skipped to the tennis courts. Along the way there, she saw a big tall grey haired dude. Trying to avoid him, she skipped out of the way, but then fell over his foot. "Gomen!" Sakura squeaked.

"I don't like it when little runts step over my shoes." He said menacingly.

"Gomen!" Sakura said shielding her body away from him.

"Oh you'll _be _sorry." He said.

**Ten minutes later...**

Sakura laid on the sidewalk in a bloody heap. Witnesses could say a grey haired dude beat her up, but after seeing her, they just ran away. Sakura didn't know how long she stayed there, but she fell unconscious before thinking her last thought. _No wonder, everyone hates me. I'm a weakling._

Rinko was walking home after a long day of arguing with lawyers about why her client shouldn't go to jail for accidental murder. As she walked on the sidewalk, Rinko couldn't help but notice a bloodied person laying on the sidewalk with black and blue bruises all over themself and a little bit of blood pouring out from the side of their face. She knelt forward, and saw bloodied medium long brown hair, concluding that this being was a girl.

Putting her purse over her arm, she held the injured girl bridal-style, speed walking home. "Nanjiro! Get here right now!" Rinko hollered. Nanjiro, still reading his magazines, dropped them and ran straight away to Rinko. Rinko drops the unknown girl on the couch, being in SUPER MOM mode.

"Get the bandages now!" Rinko ordered.

"Hai!" Nanjiro said, running to get the bandages for the girl. Nanjiro opens the cabinets, searching miraculously fast for the bandages. He runs back, dumping the bandages in Rinko's arms, then flees from her. Rinko grabbed the bandages and wrapped them around the girl's cheek. The girl's eyes immediately fluttered open. Sitting up, she began to apologize.

"Gomemi! I'll leave now." She says in a croaky voice.

"No,no stay. I'll help take care of you." Rinko said slowly.

"I don't want to be a bother..." She trailed off.

"Don't worry, you're not. The bother around here is Nanjiro."

**Meanwhile...**

Nanjiro was busy reading his perverted magazines and laying around like a hippo when he suddenly sneezed. "Achhoo!" He wiped his nose with his finger, then went back to reading his perverted magazines.

**Back to Rinko and Sakura...**

Right there and then, the door opened, courtesy of Ryoma Echizen. He opened the door to find the abnormally hyper girl from tennis wearing bandages while taking to his mom, Rinko.

"Uh Kaa-san... Why is Sakura-chan here?" Ryoma asked carelessly as he took off his shoes.

"Ryoma! Don't be so rude!" Rinko instructed. "Isn't it obvious?" I found Sakura-chan injured and brought her home!"

"Che," Ryoma said and walked upstairs to his bedroom with Karupin busy waiting for him.

Sakura took that chance to flee and ran out the door. As she ran out, she couldn't help but think about where her parents were. _I bet they never actually cared about me. I was probably a big disappointment to them after Saki. _While Sakura walked, she looked up at the bright sunset. It was quite beautiful, the sun at its lowest point.

Maybe, just maybe...Sakura would rise like the sun one day.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually was in a car accident 2 days ago. Oh yeah. I actually had some inspiration for this story, so I'll try o get it done first. Bye!<strong>


End file.
